lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The United Sack Marines
History The USM was a relatively short-lived clan in the Union, with its commander ultimately transferring to another group. Its secret inception in 2011 had the stated goals to promote creativity and organisation within the LBP community. Its founders were among the longest-standing members of LBP, and saught to share their significant technological accomplishments with the community. They are now defunct, the fleet mothballed. Former bases * The Athena was the ultimate culmination of USM technological achievement. It featured a number of large communal spaces, a transport hub with links to major locations, a computer terminal with private logins to dispense personalised equipment, fighter decks, a recruitment centre, the Military Council chambers, and a prototype database system with full graphical interface. * The Vanguard was a massive, publically available orbital base that contained the chambers of the Military Council, the Diplomatic Office, and a recruitment center. It was later replaced by the Athena. * The Vanguard was a massive, publically available orbital base that contained the chambers of the Military Council, the Diplomatic Office, and a recruitment center. It was later replaced by the Athena. * The Titan Colony was a specialised weapons and vehicle test centre that was not publicly accessible. USM and Union members (under supervision) were permitted to participate in tests and research of new materials and equipment. Military Council The Military Council was suspended due to officer inactivity, ultimately resulting in the disbanding of the clan. Its original roles were: Commander of the United Sack Marines * Admiral of the Marine Navy * Diplomatic Officer * Commander of Combined Ground Forces Marine Corp The United Sack Marine Corp was divided into several interlinked contingents. The USM Force Recon '''division was the most advanced section of the Corp. Force Recon scouts out new clans and open worlds for exploration. They made detailed reports to their CO on what clans they find, which were added to the register. USM Diplomats then attempted to establish formal alliances with these clans. The identity of Force Recon agents will be an open secret within the USM. The USM's most advanced technology is available to Force Recon officers, both to help them in their role and to reward them for their achievements. * Single-seater jumpships featured advanced transporter capability which could deploy and return any marine from orbit to any point on the surface. These ships were delivered to all who qualified for service, and were highly customisable. * '''ISR-2 (Infantry Scout Rifle Mk II): This rifle was issued to officers who had completed a major assignment for the Marines. It featured a 15-round magazine, explosive rounds, and a detonation range safety protocol. The preferred tool for medium-to-long-range infantry combat. The Diplomatic Bureau '''was the organisation that conducted unarmed diplomatic missions to other clans and individuals. Their mission was to spread peaceful cooperation throughout the Imagisphere. They were the public face of the USM and were appointed as representatives to the LBPU. The Marine Navy''' was an ultra-modern fleet of advanced vessels, utilising the cutting edge of LBP3 technology. Each ship in the fleet was designed to be crewed by up to 4 players, featuring multiple decks with social spaces. * USM Lancea - The planned capital ship of the USM fleet, the Lancea was a carrier dreadnaught equipped with the latest technology that was spearheading Operation Peacemaker. Advanced Deflector Shields, Transporter technology, warp drive, shuttle and fighter bays, cargo storage for clan items, a central data hub, and a huge array of ship-to-ground and ship-to-ship weaponry made the Lancea the ultimate example of USM technology. * USM Emissary'' ''- ''This unarmed consular ship for diplomatic use. It featured a transporter system, multi-purpose meeting room, and a combined crew/engineering area. * ''USM Defensor ''- This carrier was the former capital ship of the Navy, and housed huge cargo bays and crew areas containing a massive library of LBP1 and LBP2 technology. The ship was undergoing a full refit and would have been pressed back into service as the Navy's Second Ship. * ''USM Adventum - The Adventum was designed in late LBP2 to serve as a transitional vessel, capable as being used as a staging platform for fleet operations in early LBP3. It was being refitted as a frigate to be issued to all officers for them to personalise. * ''USM Invictus ''- The Invictus was constructed in LBP2 as an all-combat vessel with advanced deflector shields. These shields were later installed on all USM vessels, making them invulnerable to all known weaponry. Updating it to LBP3 standards was underway, but was a low-priority task as the highly weaponized ship lacked the versatility that became standard in the USM fleet. Category:Clans